El coma de Sakuno y los sentimientos de Ryoma
by Zachy-chan
Summary: Sakuno sufre un accidente y cae en coma, Ryoma presencia el accidente, se siente culpable y le duele la ausencia de la chica , ¿sakuno despertara?, ¿por que le duele tanto a Ryoma, la ausencia de Sakuno?, ¿Ryoma siente culpa o algo más?
1. Un accidente y un sentimiento de culpa

_Hola, bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic del príncipe del tenis, me estoy haciendo mejor para estas cosas, en fin en algunos momentos le dejare la narración a nuestro queridísimo, pero despistadito, Ryoma ¿de acuerdo?_

_Ryoma: despistada tú. ¬¬ _

_Zachy-chan: si de acuerdo soy despistada, y muy dispersa, pero no más que tu._

_Ryoma: hm, mada mada dane._

_Zachy-chan: ¿es lo único que sabes decir?; en fin no importa igual te queremos, bueno comencemos con la historia. _

_Los personajes del príncipe del tenis no me pertenecen (para mi mala suerte) si no al maestro Konomi Takeshi._

_Un accidente y un sentimiento de culpa _

_Sakuno estaba como todas las tardes practicando para darle a la pelota, haciéndola rebotar contra la pared, y como siempre sin éxito, mientras Ryoma maldecía a su padre por obligarlo a darle clases a la chica._

_-oh, no otra vez- dijo ella cuando se tropezó y se le escapo la pelota._

_Ryoma no dijo nada y solo se quedo ahí parado viendo como la chica iba a buscar la pelota por quinta vez, la pelota termino en medio de la calle, de repente Ryoma ve que un vehículo se acerca a gran velocidad e intenta advertirle-Ryuza…-le grita pero no lo logra a tiempo, y ve como el vehículo impacta contra la chica y su cuerpo vuela un par de metros, y el corre a verla. _

_Había mucha gente alrededor de la chica, ya que había muchos negocios en donde estaban, Ryoma se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta la chica- Ryuzaki- dice al verla, ella estaba tirada en el piso, inconsciente, pero viva, un hombre mayor de unos 60 o 70 años estaba junto a ella, mientras el conductor un joven de unos 20 años estaba desesperado llamando al hospital._

_-Ho-hola s-si co-con el hos…pi…tal- en eso su novia le quita el teléfono al verlo tan nervioso, ella también lo estaba pero menos- hola, si, mi novio acaba de atropellar a una niña, por favor manden una ambulancia- _

_-no reacciona, pero aun respira- decía el hombre junto a Sakuno._

_Ryoma aun estaba ahí parado, palidísimo, el había visto todo, y no era una escena muy agradable, ella estaba rodeada de sangre, de suerte estaba viva, se acerca a Sakuno e intenta hacerla reaccionar-Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki-dice agachándose junto a ella._

_-¿tú la conoces?-le pregunta el anciano frente a él._

_El solo asiente con la cabeza, con la vista fija en el rostro de la chica, y su gorra ocultando el pánico que sentía en ese momento, porque a pesar de su actitud él era humano y no odiaba a la chica, odiaba tener que enseñarle a jugar, pero no la odiaba a ella._

_-eres su novio, amigo ¿Qué?-él quería que hablara, sabía que el chico había visto lo ocurrido, y le preocupaba._

_-solo la conozco-le dijo frio y cortante._

_Antes de que el viejo preguntara otra cosa, se escucharon las sirenas de la ambulancia y todos se hicieron a un lado, subieron a la chica a la ambulancia y se la llevaron._

4 horas después en el hospital:

_Narración de Ryoma:_

_Estaba sentado en la sala de espera, hace unos momentos había llamado a la entrenadora desde un teléfono público, ahora me preparaba para sufrir la más cruel y desagradable muerte, porque era obvio que me iba a matar, ¿cómo? No sé, ¿lo haría aquí frente toda la gente? Seguramente no, pero la verdad lo único seguro era que hoy me moría a manos de esa vieja, y como no, si por culpa de mi padre, Ryuzaki era mi responsabilidad, y el seria el responsable de mi muerte._

_Mientras pensaba en como atormentar al viejo pervertido de mi padre, se apareció la entrenadora, yo trague saliva en seco, cerré los ojos y me prepare para lo que viniera, pero ella simplemente me ignoro por competo, y fue a hablar con el doctor._

_-como esta mi nieta Sakuno Ryuzaki-dijo con visible preocupación. _

_-bueno, afortunadamente se encuentra con vida, sin embargo…-guardo silencio, un silencio aterrador._

_-si embargo ¿Qué?-dijo más preocupada._

_- sin embargo, su nieta a caído en coma-tanto la entrenadora como yo nos sorprendimos, mi corazón paro un momento tal y como lo había hecho cuando ocurrió el accidente y después comenzó a doler como si quisieran arrancármelo del pecho, ¿acaso me sentía culpable?, intente no demostrar mi angustia, pero por la cara que puso el doctor, cuando se percato de mi presencia, creo que no lo logre._

_Fin de la narración de Ryoma_

_El doctor estaba preocupado, no quería que Ryoma se enterara, era suficiente con que hubiera visto el accidente, aparte no quería hablar con el psicólogo, se mostraba frio e indiferente, pero algo le decía que, él chico no estaba bien y cuando lo vio detrás de la anciana, pálido aunque con la misma cara seria con un poco de angustia, de verdad se aterro. _

_La entrenadora volteo a ver y cuando miro al muchacho, primero se sintió enfadada con él, se supone que Ryoma debía cuidar a su nieta, pero al ver la cara del chico se preocupo, nunca lo había visto así, seguramente se sentía culpable, porque aunque fuera frio, arrogante, orgulloso y muchas cosas más, era un niño y para nadie es agradable ver una escena así, menos para un niño._

_-oye, ¿estás bien?- dijo el doctor preocupado mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_-sí, ya me voy-su tono de vos fue lo más frio y desinteresado que pudo lograr, se paro y camino a la salida._

_-no creo que este bien-se dijo el doctor parándose._

_-no, no lo está- dijo la entrenadora, preocupando un poco al doctor-puedo ver a mi nieta-_

_-sí, claro-_

En casa de los Echizen:

_-¿porque llegas tan tarde?-dijo Nanjiro, cuando su hijo entro a la casa, eran las 11:00 pm._

_-que te importa-dijo cortante._

_-espera-se puso a pensar-no estabas con la nieta de Sumire- dijo pícaramente._

_-tal vez- su tono era frio, pero forzado, no se sentía muy bien y no sabía porque._

_-¿quieres que te caliente la cena?-le pregunto Nanako._

_-no- la verdad no tenía hambre- me voy a dormir-_

_Entro a su cuarto, tomo en brazos a Karupin, el cual se le había acercado, y se recostó en la cama al rato se quedo dormido, y comenzó a soñar:_

_En su sueño revivió el momento del accidente, Sakuno fue tras la pelota, el intento moverse pero no podía, sus pies estaban como pegados al piso, intento gritar, pero la voz no le salía, y entonces ocurrió el automóvil la impacto, y aunque se tapo los oídos y cerró los ojos pudo escuchar el desgarrador grito de la chica y pudo ver como su cuerpo salía volando, al abrir los ojos vio el cuerpo ensangrentado de la chica. _

_Está de más decir que se aterro, despertó de golpe y sudando frio "cálmate Ryoma, tú no eres así" pensó, se recostó otra vez, pero no logro dormir bien__se sentía muy culpable demasiado para su gusto pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable? Ella era la torpe a la cual se le escapaban las pelotas, ¿o acaso sentía algo aparte de culpa?, puede ser, pero... ¿Qué?_

_Bueno espero que les allá gustado, no es que quiera ser mala y quizá el capitulo sea un poco fuerte, pero bueno es algo que se me vino a la mente, no se bueno si les gusta dejen sus comentarios y si no también sus consejos son apreciados….Ryoma, ¿porque esa cara?._

_Ryoma: no conocía ese lado. o. o_

_Zachy-chan: cual mi lado trágico o tu lado, como decirlo, empático._

_Ryoma: ambos.¬¬_

_Zachy-chan: si bueno, yo tampoco, pero no siempre va a ser así, relájate._

_Ryoma: no te creo._

_Zachy-chan: oye, para saber ser feliz, hay que aprender a sufrir primero, pero en fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, si es que no me pongo demasiado trágica, en ese caso me voy con mi psicóloga, mi amiga, le pido que me dé un golpe y reacciono…espero._

_Bueno hasta la próxima, perdón por el capitulo tan corto (y fuerte), y por favor dejen sus comentarios. _


	2. Un sentimiento de soledad

_Bueno, perdón, perdón ,perdón, perdón por tardar tanto es que no me venía a la mente que escribir, ósea se me venían muchas cosas a la mente, pero no ligaba una con otra, aparte tuve que leer un libro (que aun no termino) para la escuela, y es más aburrido, solo sirve de somnífero._

_Ryoma: mada mada dane. ¬¬_

_Zachy-chan: apréndete otra frasecita. ¬.¬_

_Ryoma: tú también la usas._

_Zachy-chan: si, bueno, de acuerdo también la uso, pero menos que tú; En fin comencemos._

_Los personajes del príncipe del tenis no me pertenecen, si no al gran Konomi Takeshi._

_Un sentimiento de soledad_

_Ryoma fue sin interés a la escuela, no había dormido nada después del sueño, en la mañana le tocaba inglés, pero para sorpresa del profesor y de todos, Ryoma no se durmió, pero tampoco prestaba la más mínima atención, solo se sentó ahí a mirar el puesto vacio de Sakuno._

Narración de Ryoma:

_Yo estaba ahí sentado, con mi vista fija en el puesto de Ryuzaki, mientas mi mente la recordaba, recordaba cada vez que se sonrojo en mi presencia, que cuando me lastimaba ella corría a ver que estuviera bien, cuando tartamudeaba, sus dulces sonrisas, pero ¿Por qué con cada recuerdo me parecía estar lleno de calma y felicidad? Sin embargo, ahora, cuando volvía a la realidad lo único que sentía era tristeza, dolor y soledad, pero, ¿Por qué? , en eso entra el director a comunicar lo que le había sucedido a Ryuzaki._

Fin narración de Ryoma:

_-bueno, chicos pongan atención un momento- dijo para que todos dejaran lo que hacían- verán, ayer por la tarde su compañera Sakuno Ryuzaki, sufrió un accidente, y en estos momentos se encuentra en coma, en el hospital-todos tenían una cara de asombro y preocupación, Tomoka se puso a llorar y el profesor fue a verla._

_Tocaron el timbre y todos salieron del salón, hablando de lo que les acababan de comunicar, Tomoka seguía llorando así que Horio la llevo a lavarse la cara, sin embargo Ryoma se queda en el salón, al igual que el profesor y el director, quienes continúan hablando sin notar la presencia del chico._

_-entonces la atropellaron, ¿pero cómo?- dijo el profesor._

_-nadie sabe, no se sabe que pa…-el director se detuvo al percatarse la presencia de Ryoma, el cual seguía en su asiento, recostado sobre la mesa, con los brazos cruzados, viendo el asiento de Sakuno. _

_-señor Echizen, ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo el maestro preocupado por el estado del chico, ya que se veía como si le hubieran dicho que no volvería a jugar tenis, ósea muy mal, como si todo su mundo se viniera abajo, pero ni el sabia porque._

_-¿está bien señor Echizen?-dijo el director._

_Ryoma los ve fríamente, pero en sus ojos se veía el dolor y la tristeza, el oji ámbar se paro y dijo-fue mi culpa-después se fue, el profesor y el director no entendieron al principio, pero después comprendieron a lo que se refería, todo el día intentaron que Ryoma hablara, pero sin éxito._

Narración de Ryoma:

_Todo el día sentí soledad, pero no de la soledad relajante que me agradaba, esta soledad era perturbadora, a pesar de estar rodeado de mucha gente me sentía realmente solo, y no sabía porque, ¿a caso era por Ryuzaki?, ¿porque me sentiría así de mal por una chica que apenas conozco?, era un sentimiento desagradable, en el entrenamiento apenas me concentraba, y mis senpais intentaban "subirme el ánimo" según ellos, pero la verdad no ayudaban mucho, no ayudaban nada en realidad, solo me asían sentir peor, en especial cuando hablaban de Ryuzaki, ya me iba a casa y ellos decidieron acompañarme para que, según ellos, no intentara suicidarme o algo así ._

Fin narración de Ryoma

_-nya, vamos o'chibi cambia esa cara- dijo Eiji._

_-si, Echizen anímate-dijo Momo._

_-vamos no te preocupes, se va a mejorar- dijo Oishi. _

_-si, tal vez-dijo Fuji._

_-¡FUJI!-dijeron los demás._

_-relájense, solo era chiste, claro que se va a mejorar- dijo Fuji tratando de que no lo golpearan- cierto Inui-dijo al de lentes para que lo apoyara._

_-sí, hay un 70% de probabilidades de que se recupere- dijo escribiendo en su libretita._

_-pero un 30% de que no-dijo Ryoma, mientras los demás casi se le abalanzan encima a Fuji, pero al escucharlo se detuvieron, y lo miraron preocupados._

_-¿te sientes bien Echizen?-le pregunto Momo, pero Ryoma no contesto._

_-¿o'chibi tu e…-lo interrumpió el oji ámbar._

_-quiero estar solo-después de decir eso, cuzo la calle, y se fue, los demás lo iban a seguir pero le dieron la luz roja a los peatones y no pudieron seguirlo._

_-¿creen que este bien?-dijo Oishi, y los demás negaron con la cabeza-sí, yo tampoco-_

_Ryoma camino, camino, y camino sin rumbo aparente, durante algunas horas, no estaba seguro de cuantas, pero casi anochecía, solo quería sacarse de la mente a la chica, cuya ausencia lo torturaba, y aunque lo pensaba, no se explicaba porque o no quería la explicación de porque extrañaba tanto a la chica, fuese como fuese, se sentía mal y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente al hospital donde estaba la chica, sin pensarlo y casi como un impulso, entro en el hospital, después pregunto por la chica de ojos carmesí._

_-buenas tardes- dijo la recepcionista._

_-hola- dijo cortante-en que habitación se encuentra Sakuno Ryuzaki-trato de decir desinteresadamente._

_-por ahí-dijo indicando un pasillo largo detrás de ella- se encuentra en la habitación número 19, ¿eres algún amigo o familiar?- dijo mirando fijamente al chico._

_-solo un compañero de clases-le dijo cuando se dirigía a la habitación._

_Abrió un poco la puerta lo suficiente para ver adentro, logro ver a la muchacha, acostada en una cama, conectada a muchos cables y a la entrenadora Ryuzaki dormida a los pies de la cama, seguramente había estado con ella toda la tarde, Ryoma cerró la puerta y se fue, no sabía porque entro así en el hospital, ¿tanto extrañaba a la chica? No eso no podía ser posible…. ¿oh, sí?_

_Llego a su casa y se topo con su padre en cuanto abrió la puerta_

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del accidente?- dijo su padre bastante enojado._

_-que te importa-le dijo intentando irse a su cuarto, pero el hombre lo detuvo._

_-esa chica era tu responsabilidad-dijo Nanjiro._

_-ya se, ¿cómo te enteraste?-dijo medio enojado, ya lo sabía y se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran._

_-su médico llamo y nos pregunto por ti-dijo Nanako._

_-si, al parecer Sumire se lo dio-dijo Nanjiro, enojado todavía- ¿cómo pudiste dejar que la atropellaran?, ¿porque no lo evitaste?-dijo el hombre, y con cada palabra Ryoma se enojaba, cada vez más._

_-tío, no fue su culpa, fue un accidente-le dijo Nanako tratando de calmarlo._

_-sí, es cierto, pero él tendría que haberla cuidado-dijo Nanjiro._

_-¡YA CALLATE VIEJO HENTAI!, ¡no estuviste ahí!, ¡y ya me siento muy mal, para que tú me hagas sentir peor!, ¡así que, mejor ve a ver una de tus revistas y déjame en paz!-dijo Ryoma con toda la rabia acumulada, no solo esa tarde sino también de ayer, después de decir esto, Ryoma se fue corriendo a su habitación y azoto la puerta. _

_Nanjiro y Nanako intentaron hablar con él, pero sin éxito, estaban muy preocupados él nunca actuaba así, el hombre no lo quería hacerlo sentir mal, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el chico no tenía la culpa, como iba a saber el que esto iba a ocurrir._

_Ryoma se quedo dormido y tuvo otro sueño, no muy agradable._

_Ryoma estaba jugando un partido, pero no sabía con quien, no lograba distinguir a su oponente, aunque la verdad no le importaba, lo más raro ni siquiera tenía muchas ganas de jugar, aunque iba ganando, pero después, su vista se fue hacia la gente, fuera de la cancha, y ahí ve a Sakuno, cuando la vio con su dulce sonrisa de nuevo se sintió feliz, este sueño no parecía ser como el anterior, pero de repente toda la gente fue desapareciendo y también las canchas Ryoma vio a su alrededor pero solo vio un vacio negro, volteo a ver donde estaba antes la chica, preocupado de que ya no estuviera ahí, pero ahí estaba el intenta avanzar pero no puede, ve al piso y de nuevo a la chica, pero esta vez no tiene su sonrisa de siempre, más bien parece triste y asustada, Ryoma ve unas luces segadoras y después oye el grito de la chica._

_Se despierta asustado y sudando, como la noche anterior, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, dicen que los sueños son nuestro subconsciente que intenta decirnos algo, pero, ¿Qué era lo que sus sueños intentaban decirle?_

_Continuara…_

_Casi lloro con este capítulo__, __si sigo así Ryoma y yo tendremos que ir con un psicólogo, creo que me voy muy a los extremos, por eso prefiero las comedias, a la próxima hare eso. -_-_

_Ryoma: eres una sádica._

_Zachy-chan: ¿Por qué lo dices? _

_Ryoma: te gusta hacerme sufrir._

_Zachy-chan: eso no es cierto, no me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente, pero soy muy extremista._

_Ryoma: y que hay de lo de Fuji-senpai._

_Zachy-chan: ah, es que el si es medio sádico, aparte tenía que darle humor a la cosa._

_Fuji: ¿hablaban de mí?_

_Zachy-chan: si, oye ¿qué haces aquí? _

_Fuji: dirás hacemos._

_Eiji: si, nosotros también vinimos, nya._

_Momo: si, queríamos ver que ustedes dos no terminaran tomando anti depresivos._

_Zachy- chan: bueno, Momo, Eiji, Fuji, si quieren pueden acompañarnos en los siguientes capítulos, un poco de humor antes y después de ellos hará que los lectores no terminen deprimiéndose._

_Ryoma: ¿se van a quedar? ¬¬_

_Eiji: Siiii, estaremos con el o'chibi y Zachy-chan en la introducción, nya. _

_Zachy-chan: si, bien, eso es un sí de Eiji ¿y ustedes? _

_Momo y Fuji: si. n.n_

_Zachy-chan: bien, entonces mejor no los aburro más, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, besos y dejen sus comentarios._


	3. Un sentimiento de desesperación y enojo

_Hola, antes de que quieran matarme por no actualizar a tiempo, debo decirles dos cosas, la primera, se taekwondo así que ni lo intenten y la segunda, estoy falta de tiempo e inspiración, sé que no es escusa pero…. ¿Eiji, Momo, donde están Ryoma y Fuji?_

_Eiji y momo: ni idea. _

_Zachy-chan: esperen 0.0, no me digan que dejaron a Ryoma solo con el sádico de Fuji. _

_En eso entra Fuji seguido, por un Ryoma más pálido de lo normal._

_Zachy-chan: ¡Ryoma!- corriendo hacia él._

_Eiji: ¡o'chibi!- haciendo lo mismo que yo, ambos zamarreamos a Ryoma, pero no reacciona._

_Momo: o. o que le hiciste- dice Momo con miedo visible en su rostro._

_Fuji: yo, nada; fue ella-apuntándome._

_Ryoma: no mataras a Ryuzaki ¿o sí?-dice al fin reaccionando y con miedo_

_Zachy-chan: ¿¡que!... ¡cómo te atreves Syusuke Fuji! Ò.Ó-corriendo detrás de él._

_Momo: bueno mejor comenzamos antes que lo mate._

_Eiji: cierto, ni nosotros, ni "el príncipe del tenis", le pertenecemos a Zachy-chan (por suerte) si no, a Konomi Takeshi, nya._

_Un sentimiento de desesperación y enojo_

_Los días pasaban lentos y solitarios para Ryoma, quien cada día extrañaba más a Sakuno, en la mañana no deseaba salir de su cuarto y en las noches no quería dormir temiendo por lo que pudiera soñar, ya no iba a las prácticas de tenis, cosa rara en él, y esto preocupaba a su familia, amigos y al resto de las personas en la escuela, pero nada podían hacer, el muchacho se rehusaba a hablar con quien sea, al llegar a casa subía corriendo a su cuarto y se encerraba para que nadie lo molestara, comía si con suerte dos veces al día y no se terminaba toda la comida, se sentía a morir, desesperado._

_Su actitud había cambiado bastante, ahora, siempre andaba melancólico y depresivo, de vez en cuando le daban arrebatos de ira y tiraba todo al suelo, ya sea en clases, en el patio, en su cuarto, donde fuera, pero no sabía con quien, o con que estaba enojado, el solo pensar que Sakuno estaba en coma en el hospital, y el no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, le hacía sentir enojo, impotencia, y mucha desesperación._

_Ryoma caminaba con la cabeza baja, a la salida de la escuela, cuando…_

_-¡nya, o'chibi espera!- dice Eiji corriendo hacia él, agitando el brazo, seguido de Momo, Fuji y Oishi._

_Ryoma se detiene pero no levanta la vista, cuando los chicos llegan a su lado Momo le dice-oye Echizen, ¿a dónde vas?, ¿qué te pasa?-le levanta la vista y se da cuenta de las ojeras del chico_

_-¡wau!, ¿Qué te paso?-dijeron todos muy sorprendidos, ya que el chico era muy dormilón._

_-que les importa-les dice lo más cortante que puede, pero se escucha la pena en su voz, cosa que les preocupa mucho más._

_-¿has dormido?-le dice Oishi preocupado._

_Ryoma solo asiente._

_-¿Cómo cuanto?-le dice Fuji._

_Ryoma solo encoge los hombros, no quería hablar, solo quería irse a sumirse en su miseria._

_-nya, ¿no sabes?, vamos habla, di algo -dice Eiji a punto de llorar._

_-sí, aunque sea tu mada mada dane-dijo Momo imitando la fría actitud de Ryoma-algo, demuestra que no eres un muerto viviente-_

_Ryoma ni siquiera se inmuto por lo que le decían sus senpais, seguía con la misma aura depresiva. _

_-y, ¿por qué no vas a verla?-le dice Oishi._

_-¿y para qué?-dice Ryoma casi en un susurro._

_-para verla-dice Fuji como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- a demás, dicen que la gente en coma, escucha cuando le hablan y pueden llegar a despertar-_

_-sí, es verdad, si le hablas seguramente despertara, nya-dice Eiji medio emocionado._

_-sí, inténtalo-dice Momo igual que el pelirrojo. _

_-¿a caso son tontos?, pero si fue mi culpa que terminara ahí-dice Ryoma más deprimido en la última parte._

_-claro que no, fue un accidente-le dijo Oishi._

_-sí, y aunque fuera tu culpa, que no es- lo último lo dice medio asustado, por las miradas asesinas de los demás- ella, seguramente despertara si vas a verla-concluye._

_-nya, si ella lo hará si vas-dice Eiji emocionado._

_-sí, anda vamos, hazlo-le dice Momo igual de emocionado que Eiji. _

_-¡dejen de decir tantas estupideces!-les dice Ryoma molesto, con ellos por molestar tanto, con la vida por hacerlo sufrir tanto y con el por todo, por ser tan idiota, infantil y por no saber qué rayos le pasa._

_-cálmate, solo te queremos ayudar-dijo Momo, entre asustado y sorprendido._

_-¡pues, si quieren ayudar, déjenme en paz!- Ryoma respiro para calmarse y más calmado dijo-será mejor que se vayan o el capitán los hará correr más de mil vueltas-_

_-es verdad, si nos demoramos nos hará correr hasta desfallecer-dijo Fuji._

_-nya, pero ven con nosotros o'chibi-dijo Eiji, recordando que a eso lo habían enviado._

_-no, y dejen de fastidiar-se dio la media vuelta y se fue a quien sabe dónde._

_-deberíamos seguirlo-dijo Momo._

_-no, solo empeoraremos las cosas-dijo Oishi._

_Ryoma caminaba sin rumbo definido, caminar era lo único que podía hacer, una chica paso al lado de Ryoma, el creyó ver a Sakuno pero cuando volteo a ver a la chica ni se parecía, siguió caminando y llego hasta un parque, el cual reconoció, en el se había encontrado con Sakuno hace dos semanas._

_**-flash back-**__(n/a: el flash back lo narrara Ryoma...bueno a la historia)_

_Yo estaba caminando por un parque, sin rumbo aparente solo quería caminar, salí de la casa ya que había muchos quehaceres, con los cuales Nanako necesitaba ayuda, y yo ni tonto para quedarme, que el viejo hiciera algo aparte de holgazanear y "leer" sus revistas de hentai._

_-¡no déjenme!- escuche de repente, y la verdad esa voz se me hiso bastante familiar, lo cual me causo curiosidad, me dirigí al lugar del que provenía el grito y vi a una chica acorralada por tres tipos, esperen, esa chica no era… ¿Ryuzaki?, me acerque al ver que uno de ellos la tomaba del brazo con brusquedad y la jalaba a un lugar, al cual parece ella no quería ir, no sé porque pero al ver eso la sangre me hirvió de furia._

_-vamos, cálmate no te haremos nada malo, solo ven-le dijo el más grande, con una mirada de lo más pervertida, lo cual me hiso enojar aun más, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando apresure el paso, ni cuando golpe al tipo en la nariz, ni siquiera sé de donde saque la fuerza para derribarlo, ya que era mucho más alto que yo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba envuelto en una pelea contra los otros dos, la cual no sé como gane, ni como tuve también el tiempo de agarrar la mano de Ryuzaki y salir de ahí lo antes posible (n/a:es que paso muy rápido, y con lo despistado que es, más aun)._

_-R-Ryoma-kun-dijo ella cuando nos detuvimos ya estando lejos, entre asustada, sorprendida, agradecida, nerviosa y no sé porque preocupada, bueno, hasta que sentí algo chorrear por mi cara y cuando me toque me di cuenta de que era sangre-Ryoma-kun estas sangrando mucho -dijo ella bastante aterrada._

_- no es nada, estoy bien-la verdad no era cierto ella tenía razón mi cara era un rio de sangre, ella se acerco, y mucho, quería ver dónde estaba la herida, ya que entre tanta sangre no creo que se distinguiera de lejos, cuando puso sus manos en mi cara me tense un momento, eran cálidas y suaves, pero… ¿Por qué pensaba en cómo eran sus manos?, estaba a punto de desangrarme vivo y solo pensaba en cómo eran sus manos, y en si le habían hecho algo esos tipos, ¿pero que me pasaba?, ella por su parte, para variar, se había sonrojado._

_-no encuentro la herida, mejor vallamos a un hospital o algo-yo solo asentí, tenía que admitirlo, necesitaba atención medica-bien; toma-me dijo dándome un pañuelo, yo lo recibí y me lo amarre a mi cabeza, para detener la sangre, después ambos fuimos al hospital._

_-__**flash back-**_

_Ryoma se quedo pensando, no sabía porque pero, ese recuerdo lo había hecho sentir mejor y peor a la vez ¿era eso posible?, se sentía mejor, porque había recordado las suaves manos de Sakuno, su melodiosa voz y su dulce sonrisa, pero eso también lo hacía sentir peor, ella se había preocupado más por el que por ella misma, ahora que lo pensaba ella siempre lo hacía, pero cuando ocurrió el accidente el no pudo ni moverse, se quedo ahí paralizado sin hacer ningún movimiento, había intentado gritarle, pero ¿y eso qué?, eso, fue el mínimo esfuerzo por salvarla._

_No como cuando la salvo de esos tipos, en ese momento su cuerpo reacciono solo, fue capaz de salvarla a costa de su propia salud, la verdad a costa de su propia vida, pero ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ryoma comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de que, ella no era solo otra chica de su club de fans, o de su salón, o de su escuela, ella era algo más ¿pero qué? _

_Continuara…_

_Bien, hable con Ryoma y le explique que no mataría a Sakuno, también me decidí por no matar a Fuji por dos razones, la más importante es que lo necesito para el fic._

_Momo: ¿y la otra?_

_Zachy-chan: simple porque es guapo, pero eso no lo salvara dos veces, entendiste Fuji.¬¬_

_Fuji: si, no te enojes. _

_Eiji: nya, si, enojada eres más sádica que Fuji.0.0_

_Ryoma: mada mada dane._

_Zachy-chan: bueno, bueno, no quería asustar a nadie lo siento._

_Ryoma: entonces ¿no mataras a Ryuzaki?_

_Zachy-chan: no, relájate; bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos._

_Eiji: siiii, en el próximo capítulo Saku..-todos nos tiramos encima de él y le tapamos la boca._

_Zachy-chan. No hagan caso a lo que dijo Eiji, nos leemos a la próxima y por favor dejen sus comentarios. Adiós. _


	4. Un despertar y un sentimiento extraño

_Bien esta introducción será corta porque quiero comenzar ya con el capitulo, de verdad espero que les guste mi inspiración me ha abandonado últimamente._

_Eiji: nya, creí que la harías corta._

_Ryoma: yo también._

_Zachy-chan: era corta hasta que me interrumpieron. ¬¬_

_Fuji. Bueno pues empieza ya._

_Momo: si ya hazlo._

_Zachy-chan: bien, los personajes del príncipe del tenis no me pertenecen si no a Konomi Takeshi._

_Un despertar y un sentimiento extraño_

_Ryoma iba a su casa cuando ve a sus senpais correr con caras de preocupación, claro menos Tezuka pero por dentro estaba igual que los demás, él se acerca a ver qué pasa._

_-Momo- el aludido voltea a verlo, mientras los demás siguen corriendo._

_-Echizen, supiste lo que paso- le dice nervioso._

_-no, ¿qué paso?-dijo preocupado, ¿y si algo le había pasado a Sakuno?, no quería ni imaginárselo._

_-nya, Saku-chan empeoro-le dice Eiji, apareciendo detrás del oji violeta, confirmando sus peores temores._

_Ryoma se puso más pálido que nunca, sentía su corazón dolerle como nunca antes- e-empe...oro-dijo apenas._

_Momo, miro a Eiji con enojo y después volteo a ver a Ryoma- sí, bueno, creo que peor sería mentirte, ella en estos momentos se encuentra a un paso de la muerte-le dijo momo con tristeza, Ryoma sintió como su corazón se oprimía cada vez más._

_-o'chibi-Eiji se sentía mal de haberle dicho eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Ryoma salió corriendo- ¡espera!- le gritaron Momo y Eiji mientras lo perseguían, pero lo perdieron de vista y no pudieron seguirlo más._

_- ves lo que haces Eiji-le dijo Momo, con molestia, Eiji solo lo miro triste- mejor vamos al hospital- Eiji asintió con la cabeza y se fueron al hospital._

_Mientras, Ryoma siguió corriendo, hasta que se detuvo en el parque donde había estado antes, se apoyo en un árbol, y para su sorpresa, comenzó a llorar, sus piernas se sentían débiles, y finalmente callo sentado en el pasto, apoyando su espalda en el árbol, y continuo llorando, con su rostro entre las piernas._

_De repente se escucha un trueno y comienza a llover, Ryoma se quedo ahí llorando cada vez más, hasta que comenzó a llover más fuerte, después se paro miro al cielo aun con lagrimas en sus ojos- ¡ES QUE AUN NO ES SUFICIENTE MISERIA!-siguió llorando- ¡AUN NO BASTA A CASO!, ¡CUANTO MÁS TENDRE QUE SEGUIR SUFRIENDO!-bajo la mirada y miro al suelo aun llorando y todo empapado-y ni siquiera sé porque sufro- miro hacia el frente y comenzó a caminar. _

_La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, pero eso no le importaba, no traía paraguas, y qué más daba, mientras caminaba iba recordando momentos en que estuvo con Sakuno, cuando le enseñaba a jugar tenis, cuando la entrenadora le pidió que acompañara a la chica a reparar su raqueta, cada vez que lo dejo esperando casi una eternidad, pero ahora esos momentos que antes le parecían de lo más irritantes y molestos, le ocasionaban nostalgia, felicidad e incluso risa, que no daría por volver a vivir cada uno de ellos._

_Ryoma estaba completamente mojado, así que decidió entrar en la primera tienda que vio, al entrar comenzó a sonar una canción:_

Creo que no podré sobrevivirte

se me acabó la ilusión

de esa noche en que te fuiste

tú me deshiciste

Ya no consigo dejar de pensarte

entre rabia y dolor

imagino tu carita triste

cuando me dijiste

Lo siento tanto

ya no puedo

me he quedado sin amor

para qué continuar

si falta corazón

Maldito el momento en que te hice mía

si dices adiós y te amo todavía

malditas las ganas de volver a verte

si ya te he perdido

maldita suerte

de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo

vivir para ti

morir cada segundo

maldita la hora en que nos prometimos

alcanzar el cielo

el cielo se desplomó

Son muchas las vueltas que nos da el camino

desesperado me ves

como me golpeó el destino

inmenso vació

Solo que queda de nuestra alegría

una botella en el mar

un rió de melancolía

yo que no sabia

Que tú eras tanto

y eras todo

en mi infinito para mi

me vuelvo loco amor

hay qué será de mi

Maldito el momento en que te hice mía

si dices adiós y te amo todavía

malditas las ganas de volver a verte

si ya te he perdido

maldita suerte

de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo

vivir para ti

morir cada segundo

maldita la hora en que nos prometimos

alcanzar el cielo

el cielo se desplomó

Dios sabe que te adoro y te adoré

tal vez no fue bastante

tal vez me equivoqué

hoy el dolor está agotándome

Maldito el momento en que te hice mía

si dices adiós y te amo todavía

malditas las ganas de volver a verte

si ya te he perdido

maldita suerte

de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo

vivir para ti

morir cada segundo

maldita la hora en que nos prometimos

alcanzar el cielo

el cielo se desplomó

mi cielo se desplomó

_Ryoma escucho atento la canción y unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- mada mada dane, Ryoma, mada mada dane-dicho esto salió corriendo de la tienda hacia el hospital._

_Por fin logro comprender sus sentimientos, por fin entendió porque le dolía tanto la ausencia de Sakuno, porque esos sueños tan raros, la amaba, la amaba a morir, y no permitiría que se le escapara de las manos, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por salvarla o morir con ella._

_Llego al hospital y corrió al cuarto de Sakuno, al entrar todos se le quedaron mirando, la entrenadora estaba al lado de Sakuno, sus senpais, Horio, Tomoka, Kachiro y Katsuo alrededor de la cama, incluso sus padres estaban ahí._

_Ryoma se quedo en la puerta un rato, mirando a la chica, su cabello largo, su hermoso rostro, pero a su vez deseando que despertara, para ver su rostro lleno de alegría, su cabello moverse a cada movimiento de la muchacha, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos carmesí llenos de alegría y dulce inocencia, que ahora se encontraban cerrados, en los cuales se podía perder durante horas, sin desear apartar la vista de ellos._

_Avanzó hasta la cama y se paro detrás de la entrenadora, quien le daba la espalda, ella se paro y lo miro atentamente-Siéntate- le dijo indicándole el asiento al lado de la cama, el se sentó y miro por un momento fijamente a Sakuno nervioso, tendría que tragarse todo su orgullo, cosa difícil ya que su orgullo era muy grande, "¿y de que sirve mi orgullo si no la tengo a mi lado?", tomo la mano de la chica, aun estaba suave y cálida, se acerco un poco y le susurro._

_-por favor Ryuzaki, despierta, por favor,… Sakuno-dijo implorado a los dioses que por favor lo escuchara._

_Sakuno estaba sumida en la oscuridad, hasta que escucho la voz de Ryoma __" por favor Ryuzaki, despierta, por favor…Sakuno" , __"Ryoma-kun "ella estaba asustada pero, al escuchar la voz de Ryoma se sintió protegida, a salvo y decidió seguirla._

_La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos, dejando ver su hermoso color carmesí, todos abrieron sus ojos a más no poder, la chica había despertado, no lo podían creer, al fin había despertado, solo necesito de la presencia de Ryoma, para despertar._

_Sakuno comenzó a mirar a todo el mundo, buscando al chico de mirada ambarina, hasta que su vista se poso en el muchacho, que aun la tenía tomada de la mano y la miraba fijamente._

_Para Ryoma esa mirada carmesí era la más hermosa del mundo, y simplemente lo hipnotizaba, pero se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, ella no se movía, solo movía sus ojos, ni siquiera movía la mano, su mente había despertado pero su cuerpo no, ¿Qué sucedía? _

_Continuara…_

_Eiji: ehhh, Saku-chan al fin despertó, nya-grita emocionado._

_Zachy-chan: si Eiji, pero no nos dejes sordos, ¿quieres?- tapándome los oídos._

_Momo y Fuji: si por favor._

_Zachy-chan: Ryoma ¿porque tan callado?_

_Ryoma: ¿cuándo vas a dejarnos en paz a mí y a Ryuzaki?_

_Zachy-chan: si te refieres a este fic, todo a su tiempo; pero si lo dices en general, solo cuando me muera._

_Ryoma: suena tentador._

_Zachy-chan: ¿ahora eres homicida?0.0, ¿no me matarías o sí?_

_Ryoma: no, no lo haría._

_Zachy- chan: suspiro aliviada-que bien, me salve; en fin, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, dejen sus comentarios, cuídense y besos. _


	5. Calma y un diagnostico inesperado

_Bueno, perdón por no actualizar, pero no pienso taparlos de escusas ridículas; ah y si a alguien lo deje colgado con la canción, es Maldita suerte de Sin bandera, y si no bueno nunca está de más avisar, la verdad no pega ni junta con la historia pero en esa canción me inspire._

_Ryoma: creo que ya deberías comenzar._

_Eiji: si o'chibi tiene razón._

_Zachy-chan: si, creo que tienen razón._

_Momo: si, ya inicia, nos estamos aburriendo aquí._

_Fuji: no la molestes, pero en serio ya inicia._

_Zachy-chan: si, ya comienzo, pero antes, cuando vean: …,…,…,…,…,…,…,…, es cambio de escena._

_Eiji, Momo y Ryoma: ¡ A NADIE LE IMPORTA, YA COMIENZA! _

_Zachy-chan: ¡SON MUY MALOS! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA! TT^TT_

_Eiji: lo siento, pero ya comienza ¿si? n_n _

_Zachy-chan: bueno ¬.¬…el príncipe del tenis y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no Ryoma y Sakuno ya serian novios hace que tiempo, el manga, la serie y los personajes, le pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi. _

…_,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…..,…,….,.,..,..._

**Calma y un diagnostico inesperado**

_Todos estaban muy nerviosos fuera de la habitación de Sakuno, en especial un chico de ojos ámbar, quien tenía su cabello negro-verdoso enredado en sus dedos, los cuales presionaban contra su cabeza mostrando un nerviosismo que ni siquiera se preocupaba de ocultar, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza eran los sucesos recién ocurridos._

_-__**flash back-**__(narrado por Ryoma)_

_Todos nos pusimos felices al ver a Ryuzaki despertar, pero esa felicidad no duro mucho ya que a pesar de que movía sus ojos no hacia ningún otro tipo de movimientos, el doctor entro y nos pidió a todos salir, yo mire fijamente los ojos de Ryuzaki me miraba de esa manera tan cálida que derretiría al más grande y frio tempano de hielo, pero a la vez algo confundida y asustada, nos miramos fijamente un largo tiempo y comencé a sentir como mis mejillas ardían un poco, el doctor me pidió que saliera, yo lo mire y después salí de la habitación y cerraron la puerta, fue como si todo desapareciera el aire la luz, esa sensación que había tenido desde que Ryuzaki estaba en coma, esa sensación de vacío, que ahora se sentía más y más grande , yo solo quería estar con ella, quería abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más, pero también me sentía preocupado, ella no movía nada más que sus ojos, ¿y si no volvía a moverse? ¿Y si se quedaba así para siempre?, Pobre Ryuzaki, ya no la vería practicar tenis, ya no vería su cabello moverse con sus suaves y torpes movimientos, ni su sonrisa, pero lo más importante ¿Cómo se sentiría ella con eso? De por sí ya era insegura, no se imaginaba que pasaría si no pudiera moverse nunca más, ella odiaba depender de los demás, prefería ayudar a que la ayudaran, no me imaginaba como se sentiría al saber que no podría hacer nada de nada ella sola._

_-¿o'chibi estas bien?-pregunto Eiji - senpai, seguramente por mi deplorable aspecto físico, tenia ojeras y los ojos rojos, estaba despeinado, más pálido y delgado de lo normal y mojado, muy mojado, cualquiera que me viera sentiría lastima por mí._

_-estoy bien-esta vez sí era sincero, no importaba como me veía o si Ryuzaki jamás volvía a moverse, yo la apoyaría y no me iría de su lado, después de todo, si así estaba sin su presencia una semana y media, no me imaginaba como seria si no la tuviera a mi lado por el resto de mi vida_

_Pareció creerme porque no dijo nada más, nadie dijo nada, solo estuvimos ahí, en silencio. _

_-__**fin flash back—**_

_-bien, acérquense por favor-dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación._

_-¿Qué paso con mi nieta?-dice Sumire acercándose al doctor._

_-pues…es difícil de explicar-comienza a pensar las mejores palabras para decir lo que le pasaba a la chica._

_-¡solo dígalo!-dice Nanjiro, todos lo miran raro y después vuelven a mirar al doctor._

_-está bien-respira profundo-es tanto un problema de su cuerpo como de su mente, su cuerpo todavía no ah despertado, es decir, su cerebro no logra mandar las señales a su cuerpo para que despierte-_

_-¿y eso cómo?-pregunta Sumire._

_-no sabemos, estos casos son poco comunes-_

_-¿ella volverá a moverse?-pregunta Ryoma._

_El doctor los mira a todos y suspira-no les mentiré, hay un 20 de probabilidades de que si y un 80 de que no -_

_-bueno, es más de lo que esperaba-dice Sumire, todos asienten-será mejor que vayan a sus casas, yo me quedare un rato más- todos asienten y se despiden._

…_,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,...,…,…,…,…,…,…_

_Ryoma y sus padres llegan a casa._

_-voy a mi cuarto-dice Ryoma subiendo por las escaleras._

_-hijo, trata de descansar ¿sí?-dice Rinko preocupada, durante todo ese tiempo Ryoma había dormido muy poco y comido, obligado, lo suficiente para no morir._

_-bien, pero primero tomare una ducha-mira sus ropas, la verdad no sabía cuánto llevaba sin bañarse, pero parece que hace días que no lo hacía._

_-esta…bien-dice sorprendida, al parecer volvía a ser el mismo, pero de cierta manera sentía que no era así. _

_-también comeré algo-dice para sí, recordando que la última vez que comió, fue cuando, esa mañana, sus padres y su prima lo habían obligado a comer por la fuerza._

_Ryoma subió y cerró la puerta de su habitación._

_-¿Qué le pasa a este niño?-dice Nanjiro confundido._

_-creo que se siente más calmado-le responde su esposa._

_-o feliz-dice de manera picara y algo pervertida._

_-si, tal vez-hace caso omiso a la manera de hablar de su esposo._

_-¿Qué tal les fue?, ¿está mejor?-dijo Nanako saliendo a ver a sus tíos._

_-sí, ambos están mejor-dijo Rinko acercándose a su sobrina-ven, vamos a preparar algo para Ryoma-Nanako la miro confundida, pero después comprendió y siguió a su tía. _

_-ojala te dure Ryoma-dice Nanjiro antes de ir a la sala._

…_,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…..,… _

_Ryoma cierra la puerta y sonríe de manera calmada, era raro en el sonreír, pero estaba feliz y tranquilo, Sakuno estaba despierta, inmóvil, pero despierta, y eso lo hacía feliz. Karupin se acerco a él con cautela, Ryoma se puso de cuclillas y tomo al gato en brazos._

_-lo siento Karupin-últimamente había llegado o de muy mal humor, o melancólico, o una combinación aterradora de ambos-ya todo está mejor-deja al gato en el piso y se dirige al baño. Toma una ducha y después se viste con su pijama, ya que había usado solo su uniforme o una camiseta y un pantalón, cuando lo obligaban a sacárselo._

_-Ryoma, ven, te preparamos algo de comer-dice Rinko entreabriendo la puerta._

_-sí, ya voy- comió como no había comido en días, no hablo nada y ni siquiera Nanjiro le pregunto algo, después se fue a su habitación a dormir, no había dormido desde que la chica había tenido el accidente, al recordar eso se deprimió un poco._

_-¿Cómo se sentirá Ryuzaki con todo esto?-el solo había pensado en su propia felicidad, pero, ¿qué tal si la chica ahora se sentía igual que él antes de que ella despertara?, la idea simplemente le dio ganas de vomitar, y así lo hiso, corrió al baño y desecho todo lo que tenía en el estomago, su corazón se oprimió como si quisiera matarlo, se puso la mano en el pecho y se miro en el espejo, entonces recordó la mirada asustada en el rostro de la chica, su corazón se comprimió más y comenzó a ahogarse; la idea de que Sakuno pasara por tal sufrimiento, le dolía más que sufrirlo el mismo._

_-tengo que verla-miro a Karupin._

_-miau-recibió como respuesta, volvió a mirar su reflejo._

_-mañana iré a verla-su mirada era decidida, se cepilló los dientes y salió del baño tomando a Karupin en brazos._

_-¿Cómo estará ella ahora?-se tiro a la cama con Karupin en brazos._

_-espero que este bien-cerro sus ojos._

…_,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,.…,…_

_Ryoma estaba en un campo de flores, había flores de muchos colores y variedades, también árboles de cerezo, con flores en ellos, los pájaros cantaban y el cielo estaba despejado y de un color azul, que jamás había visto, la briza era fresca y el ambiente era calmado y relajante, era realmente una vista increíble, también había un arrollo, con agua cristalina, junto al arrollo había un sauce y debajo del sauce, una persona que Ryoma reconoció al instante, dio el primer paso y se percato que a diferencia de en otros sueños, si se podía mover y aparte estaba descalzo, pero con ropa de día, se acerco a la chica frente al arrollo y se sentó junto a ella. _

_-hola Ryoma -kun -dice con dulzura la chica de cabellos rojizos._

_-hola Ryuzaki-suspira profundo-¿no te parece un lindo paisaje?-sabia que no era la real, pero el sueño parecía agradable, así que por el momento lo disfrutaría._

_Sakuno lo mira un poco confundida, después sonríe y dice-si es muy lindo-vuelve a mirar hacia el frente._

_Ryoma la observa de reojo , llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y su cabello suelto, también estaba descalza, tenía una flor en las manos y la miraba muy atenta; Ryoma tomo una espiga, por que se parecía al juguete de Karupin, y comenzó a jugar con ella, estuvieron en silencio un largo tiempo, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era….agradable de hecho, escuchaba como corría el arroyo, el canto de los pájaros y como la briza rosaba el campo, detrás de ellos, haciendo bailar las flores, cerró los ojos y se recostó en el césped, respiro la suave y duce esencia de las flores a su alrededor, sintiendo como todas sus preocupaciones se iban, pero todavía había algo que lo inquietaba y sabia que no desaparecería así como así. Abrió los ojos y miro como las ramas del sauce se mecían con el viento. _

_¿Estás asustada? - dijo casi por instinto._

_Sakuno lo observa un tanto extrañada, después desvió su vista a un clavel (1)-si-lo tomo y lo observo._

_Cuando Ryoma iba a decir algo, fue interrumpido por la chica-pero si tú estás a mi lado, me siento mucho mejor- dijo sonrojándose._

_Ryoma abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó de la impresión, su corazón dejo de latir un momento para después comenzar a latir a mil por hora; respiro profundo y volteo al lado contrario, la verdad no se esperaba eso, en serio, pero como era solo un sueño, se calmo._

_-entonces, ya no estés asustada-comienza a decir, la chica lo mira confundida-porque desde ahora, no me separare de tu lado-la chica de ojos carmesí, se sonrojo a más no poder para después asentir._

_-si-dijo nerviosa-confió en ti…Ryoma-kun- _

…_.,…., …,…,…,…,…,….,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,..,…,…,…,…,….,…,….,….,….,…,…,….,…,…,….,….,….,….,….,…_

_Ryoma salía de su casa de camino a la escuela, por primera vez en días había podido dormir bien, más que bien de hecho. _

_Esa tarde después de la escuela iría a ver a Sakuno, la verdad deseaba verla ahora, pero ya había preocupado demasiado a las personas a su alrededor como para, además faltar a la escuela, lo cual les causaría más preocupación; además, todavía no tenía planeado lo que haría esa tarde, ¿Qué le diría? Tal vez cualquier cosa, después de todo ella no quería hablar, ¿y si le molestaba? Tal vez su compañía no fuera de su agrado. Suspiro "pero si tú estás a mi lado, me siento mucho mejor", eso solo había sido un sueño, pero parecía tan real, que juraría que estuvo toda la noche hablando con la castaña._

_-eso es imposible-se pasa la mano por los cabellos, suspira cansado y mira al cielo –iré…. no la dejare sola –después siguió caminando._

_Continuara …_

…_,….,…,….,…,….,…,….,….,….,…,….,….,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…_

_Bueno hay termino el 5to capitulo, me sorprende que llegara a tanto, en fin. Lamento no haber actualizado, en casi un año, pero es que no tenia inspiración, motivación, ni ganas de hacer nada (creo que él lo mismo que no tener motivación) , pero como que me están volviendo, así que tratare de actualizar pronto y si no lo hago, pues ténganme paciencia. _

_Momo: no subes capítulos porque eres floja y te da lata escribirlos._

_Zachy-chan: puede ser….. ¡Pero no me molestes! -le arrojo una almohada –_

_Eiji: ¡WIIII! ¡Pelea de almohadas!-agarra una y se latirá a Momo-_

_Ryoma: ¿tenias que hacerme vomitar?_

_Fuji: si, fue asqueroso._

_Zachy-chan: lo siento tenia nauseas, ¡no por la historia!, creo que me enferme ¬¬ _

_Ryoma: bueno, a menos este sueño si fue agradable ¬¬_

_Zachy-chan: siiii…sueño, ¡claro! –sonrió inocentemente-_

_Ryoma: ¿Qué? o.O_

_Zachy-chan: ¡nada! Estoy medio loca, claro que fue un sueño._

_Fuji: pero tú…_

_Zachy-chan: en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, escriban reviews, me ayudan a alentarme. _

_ (1) es un clavel rosado con bordes más oscuros._

_¡MATTA NE! ¡CUIDENSE! Y dejen reviews._


	6. Fe y Paciencia

Bien, lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero ya les dije que me tuvieran paciencia.

Momo: No tienes porque hacerlos esperar tanto, mocosa mal agradecida.

Zachy-chan: ¡A mí nadie me habla así!

Ryoma: Mada mada dane ¬¬

Zachy-chan: ¡Que te busques otra frasecita! Ò.ó

Eiji: Tranquilízate Zachy-chan, come un poco de azúcar :3

Zachy-chan: Sí, creo que tienes razón, lo siento sin azúcar no soy la misma u.u

Fuji: Como sea, solo inicia.

Zachy- chan: Sí n.n-golpea a Momo-Bueno, el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece, si no al gran maestro Konomi Takeshi.

* * *

><p>Ryoma sale corriendo del edificio de la escuela en dirección a la salida.<p>

— ¿Por qué me tenía que tocar limpiar a mí? — Choca con Momo.

— ¿Eh? Oye Echizen ¿A dónde con tanta prisa? — el oji ámbar intenta seguir avanzando pero él le bloquea el paso.

— Quítate de en medio— Dice algo impaciente.

— No hasta que no me digas a dónde vas— Dice divertido— No me digas ¡ya se! Vas al hospital ¿no? — Ryoma lo mira.

— Sí—Momoshiro se sorprende, cosa que Ryoma aprovecha para marcharse.

Ryoma corre por algunas calles hasta llegar a la estación de tren, podía ir a pie, ya lo había hecho antes, pero era más rápido por tren, al bajarse del tren camino un par de calles y paso por el lado de una florería, detuvo su marcha y miro la tienda.

— Podría ser— Entro, una mujer de unos 60 años salió a atenderlo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo joven?

— Si—Mira unos claveles "son iguales" — Quiero un ramo de esos

—De inmediato— La mujer se acerca a los claveles-¿quiere un ramo grande?-

— No, es para un florero— La mujer asiente y comienza a preparar el ramo.

— ¿Es para su novia? — Ryoma se sonroja.

— N-no, bueno— Suspira— Es para una amiga.

— Oh ya veo, y esa amiga ¿es muy especial? — Ryoma oculta su cara con la gorra.

— Más o menos ¿Cuánto es? — La mujer le señala el precio en el cartel, Ryoma le paga y sale camino al hospital con el ramo en mano.

— Suerte joven— Le saluda la mujer con una amable sonrisa en los labios.

Sakuno estaba mirando hacia el techo, lo único que podía mover eran sus ojos y esto realmente le molestaba.

— "¿Por qué no podre moverme?" — De repente viene a su mente el recuerdo del joven de ojos ámbar— "Ryoma-kun, el parecía cansado, me pregunto que le habrá pasado, pero…"— Escucha la puerta abrirse, dirige la mira hacia allá y ve al peli verde entrar con un ramo de claveles rosados— "Son como el de…"

— Buenos días Ryuzaki, me alegra verte— Su voz era calmada, y Sakuno podía darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado en él, no solo por el hecho de su aspecto, sino también por su forma de comportarse y el que le allá dicho que le alegraba verla.

— "Ryoma-kun ¿Qué le habrá pasado?" — Ya le habían dicho que había estado en coma casi un mes, pero nadie le había dicho que había ocurrido con Ryoma durante ese tiempo.

— Bueno ejm— No sabía que decir, el silencio era incomodo, podría preguntarle qué tal se sentía, pero ella no podría responderle, entonces se le ocurrió algo-Ryuzaki, deberíamos acordar algo para poder comunicarnos-la chica lo mira curiosa— Ya se, para decir no, parpadea una vez y para decir si, dos veces ¿Bien? —Ella parpadeo dos veces, él dejo el ramo en el florero y se sentó a su lado.

— "Ryoma-kun de verdad está preocupado por mi" —

— Bien— "ahora ¿de qué le hablo?" la miro un momento— ¿Estás aburrida? — Ella parpadeo dos veces — Eso pensé, ¿Sabes? Últimamente Horio ya no molesta tanto con sus grandiosos dos años de experiencia en el tenis — Dijo sarcástico, si Sakuno hubiera podido habría reído, en cambio solo se dedico a mirarlo mientras él le contaba sobre las cosas que habían pasado el tiempo en que ella estuvo en coma, obviamente omitiendo ciertas cosas no muy agradables. Le conto que habían estado entrenando muy duro últimamente, bueno él tan solo hoy pero sabía que sus senpais habían estado trabajando muy duro, y por saltarse los entrenamientos durante un mes lo habían hecho correr hasta desfallecer, aunque claro eso ultimo no se lo conto a la chica.

—La verdad, todos siguen igual que siempre, las personas no cambian tanto en un mes, aunque a mi padre le ha dado por ser más molesto de lo usual — Ryoma y Sakuno deseaban que ese momento nunca acabara, habían estado "conversando" durante unas dos horas, aunque la verdad ambos hubieran preferido que la chica pudiera responder. En eso abren la puerta.

— El horario de visita ya termino— Dijo amablemente una enfermera que no aparentaba más de 25. Otra enfermera más…vieja, entro a paso apresurado y miro a Ryoma con cara de pocos amigos, el chico ignoro a la segunda enfermera y miro a Sakuno.

— Mañana vuelvo — Ella parpadeo dos veces, Ryoma sonrió disimuladamente sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían, se oculto con su gorra y pensó un momento en lo que iba a decir— "No, no creo que sea apropiado decirlo ahora"— Pensó— Nos vemos…Sakuno— Se despidió y salió, la mencionada lo quedo mirando y sus labios se movieron, de forma imperceptible, tratando de sonreír lo que le fue imposible.

—"Hasta mañana Ryoma-kun"—Pensó Sakuno — "como desearía poder decírselo"— Miro los claveles que Ryoma le había traído, no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que había tenido, del cual cierto chico había sido participe— Me pregunto si…no, debe haber sido un coincidencia. El solo pensarlo es ridículo"

Miro hacia el techo, las enfermeras ya se habían ido, estar así era realmente aburrido, no podía moverse, no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo, era como si estuviera atrapada en su propio cuerpo, como si todavía no lograse despertar, como si todo esto fuera tan solo un sueño.

En un momento se le vinieron a la mente unas imágenes, ella estaba con Ryoma entrenando, entonces fue por aquella pelota de tenis, tan pequeña, pero que había causado una conmoción tan grande; ella se sentía mal porque se le hubiese escapado de nuevo, miro a Ryoma un momento, él parecía molesto.

— "Debo ser una gran molestia para el"— Pensó en aquel momento, miro de nuevo su objetivo, estaba en medio de la calle— ¿Por qué tenias que escaparte? Ryoma-kun debe estar muy molesto — Suspiró, esto era estúpido, culpar a una pelota de tenis, a un objeto inanimado. Realmente estaba frustrada, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan mala en esto? A ella realmente le encantaba el tenis, y estaba segura de que con entrenamiento lograría mejorar, aunque a veces esa idea pareciera imposible. Suspiró, era mejor solo ir por su queridísima amiga verde y volver a practicar. Cuando estaba a punto de agarrar la pelota escucho el ruido de unos frenos, y después la voz de Ryoma y al voltear lo último que vio fueron unas luces, sintió un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo y cayó en cuenta de que había volado por los aires y aterrizado en el pavimento, le costaba respirar y el metálico sabor a sangre se esparcía por toda su boca. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero todavía escuchaba las voces de quienes estaban alrededor, pronto perdería la conciencia, escucho como Ryoma la llamaba para hacerla reaccionar, pero se sentía demasiado pesada como si tuviera mucho sueño, finalmente perdió la conciencia.

Ahora no quería dormir, tenía miedo de que si se quedaba dormida no podría volver a despertar, se estaba ahogando, no lograba respirar, está asustada; se sentía cansada pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, esas horribles escenas la obligaban a abrirlos de nuevo.

— "Ryoma-kun"— Pensó inconscientemente— "Tengo miedo, Ryoma-kun"

— _¿Estás asustada?_

— _Sí, pero si tú estás a mi lado, me siento mucho mejor._

— _Entonces, ya no estés asustada__, p__orque desde ahora, no me separare de tu lado._

Movió un poco los labios pero no logro emitir ningún sonido, finalmente suave e imperceptible ella logro articular una palabra o más bien un nombre.

— R- Ryo…ma-kun

Ryoma caminaba por la calle donde estaba ubicada su casa, ya era de noche y podía escuchar unos cuantos grillos, miro hacia el cielo donde una luna llena y un montón de estrellas lograban verse a pesar de la luz artificial de los faroles. Volvió su vista hacia adelante, no había casi nadie alrededor solo una pareja de ancianos caminando tomados de la mano y mirándose cariñosamente. Ryoma meneo la cabeza al darse cuenta de que se había quedo mirando a la pareja mientras caminaban en la dirección opuesta a él.

— Realmente me estoy comportando muy extraño — Llego a su casa, se quedo parado frente a la puerta, respiro hondo, no sabía porque pero se sentía bastante agotado tanto física como psicológicamente, finalmente entró.

— ¿Dónde estarán todos? — Dijo al darse cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, camino hacia las escaleras y antes de subir se dio cuenta de una nota en la pared, la tomo y la leyó.

"Ryoma, Nanako se encuentra con unas amigas y no volverá hasta mañana, yo fui a comprar y tu padre ni idea de donde se metió. Vuelvo pronto, te quiero hijo"

Ryoma suspiro, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y entro lentamente, miro alrededor como si esperara algo, después avanzo hacia su cama dejo su mochila y bajo hasta la cocina.

— Veamos que hay aquí — Saco un poco de queso, jamón y mantequilla, se preparo un sándwich, agarro una ponta y subió a su habitación, Karupin lo intercepto en el camino y casi lo hace tropezar, se comió su sándwich se bebió su ponta y se recostó en su cama, sintió como todos sus músculos se relajaban, no sabía porque estaba tan agotado, si bien el hospital era lejos no estaba tan lejos, se sentó en la cama en cuanto sintió que se empezaba a quedar dormido se coloco el pijama y se volvió a recostar, no tardo mucho para que Karupin se acostara a su lado, escucho como alguien habría su puerta pero no quiso abrir los ojos, ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, volvieron a cerrar la puerta y eso fue lo último que supo antes de irse al mundo de los sueños.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, podía escuchar a unas aves cantando y podía sentir un dulce aroma, abrió lentamente los ojos y entonces la luz del sol lo segó, en cuanto recupero la vista pudo ver que se encontraba acostado en medio de un campo de margaritas con arbustos de azaleas japonesas.

— Es hermoso ¿No Ryoma-kun? — La chica de ojos carmesí lo miraba dulcemente mientas sostenía un ramo de margaritas.

— Así, es— Se sienta y mira a Sakuno, ella estaba arreglando el ramo con cuidado, después tomo unas azaleas y las coloco con delicadeza en el ramo — ¿Y ese ramo? — Ella lo miro nerviosa y le extendió el ramo.

— Es para ti — Ryoma lo tomo y admiro un momento el ramo, preguntándose por que se lo habría dado — Es que, bueno, hoy me llevaste un ramo de claveles y bueno, eran hermosos, los adore. Pero en el idioma de las flores, los claveles significan decepción.

— No lo sabía — Eso era raro, él realmente no lo sabía y si ese era un sueño se supone que él tendría que saberlo para que la Sakuno de su sueño lo supiera.

— Ya veo, bueno, en realidad me encantan los claveles al igual que el resto de las flores. Por ejemplo — Señalo el ramo — Las margaritas significan fe y las azaleas paciencia, y pues, creo que ahora eso es lo que debemos tener ¿No?

Ryoma acaricio con delicadeza un pétalo de margarita "Fe y paciencia". Es verdad tenían que mantenerse esperanzados y esperar con paciencia a que Sakuno mejorara.

—Sí, tienes razón… Sakuno.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Bueno, realmente lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero es que no me decido como continuar, quiero decir, no se como continuar...realmente lo lamento -.-<p>

Ryoma: Deberías tratar de escribir por lo menos algo ¬¬

Zachy: Sonaste como mi mamá, pero supongo que tienes razón... ¡Oye! ¿Donde están Eiji, Fuji y Momo?

Ryoma: Ni idea, pero-

Suena el celular de Zachy, lo abre y ve que tiene un mensaje.

Zachy: Oh, esto es malo.

Ryoma: ¿Qué? — se acerca a leer.

"Zachy-chan, lo sentimos salimos a buscar la cocina, pero no se como terminamos en las vegas y no podemos volver TToTT (Los taxis son muy caros ¬3¬) ¿pueden O'chibi y tú venir por nosotros :3?"

-Eiji

Ryoma: Mada mada dane

Zachy: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ryoma...bueno¡Matta ne! Cuídense ¿Ok? y por favor tengan paciencia n-nU...Por favor dejen reviews, también anónimos.


End file.
